Helter Skelter (Episode)
'''Helter Skelter '''is the 74th episode. Stampy and Craig build the Helter Skelter. Plot Stampy begins the video in his bedroom and greets the viewers as usual, then adds Elaine Maatje to the Love Garden. He heads to the doghouse and finds a bed in the corner, which turns out to have been placed there by Craig. Stampy is overjoyed to see him again and decides to take Cedric with him to work on the Helter Skelter, since he was Craig's dog. On the way to the Minecart Track, Stampy explains that Craig hasn't played Minecraft for a while and hasn't seen some of the features added in 1.8.2. After some difficulties with minecarts, Stampy, Craig and Cedric arrive at the Funland, where Stampy shows off the finished tree. They start to build a minecart track around the outside, but when Stampy pauses to craft some more oak wood planks, Cedric teleports to him. Not wanting to lose another dog, Stampy attempts to lure Cedric away from the edge of the track by bribing him with pork chops. When Cedric ignores his offer, Stampy searches through his inventory for something else to give him and decides on an iron ingot, but Cedric suddenly runs towards him, falls off the track and dies of fall damage. Stampy runs down the minecart track in a panic to tell Craig the bad news, showing him the spot where Cedric landed. Craig rage quits in response, thinking Stampy pushed Cedric deliberately. Continuing to build, Stampy apologises to Craig and complains that the video was "tainted" by Cedric's death. He tries to invite him back into the game and finds that Craig has sent him a message saying "YOU MONSTER!!" Craig rejoins the game, but is still upset. He walks up the Helter Skelter and throws flowers over the edge, indicating that he wants to bury Cedric. They dig the grave and pay their respects before returning to the Funland House to sleep. In the morning, Stampy finally finishes building the Helter Skelter and tests it, but it doesn’t work as well as he expected: because he forgot that mine cart rails can’t slope and turn at the same time, he goes flying off the track and lands on Craig, who rode down before him. After Stampy fixes the rails, he and Craig ride the Helter Skelter again (successfully this time), but even this fails to cheer Craig up. He buries himself and Stampy alive and attempts to drown both of them, but Stampy escapes, says goodbye and ends the video. Trivia *Craig made his return in this episode, almost 4 months since the episode Making A Swimming Pool. * Hit the Target's ghost was briefly seen when Craig is building Cedric's grave in 10:00. *Last appearance of Crimson Azoth. **He quitted Minecraft after the incident. *This is the last appearance of Cedric. *While trying to invite Crimson Azoth back into the server, it is worth mentioning a user by the name of "Sleepy Burst" who sent Stampy a comment containing curse words. Nobody knows if Stampy never notices this. Video Minecraft Xbox- Helter Skelter 74 Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Videos